Peace by the Sword
by Laryna6
Summary: AU. Once, the Shadow lords ruled over a golden age, until their darkness was sealed away. Now, the Puzzle is solved and they have returned to rule again. YxY, SethSeto, MaiJou
1. Legends

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. You can tell by the way this is hosted at _fanfiction_ dot net.

A while ago, before the hiatus, I was contemplating the fact that Forgiveness would end soon and came up with two projects to do after it, Utopia, which I also did a sample chapter for, and this one.

After the hiatus, I decided to not do either of them. Well, I changed my mind. I'm doing both of them, just less long than originally planned. Six real chapters each. I don't know exactly when I'm getting started now, but I thought this prologue might be a good thing to give you guys. Enjoy.

Oh, and this is very AU.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

Ages ago, humanity lived in an era of peace and plenty, ruled by the virtuous lords of shadow. Their powers punished evil-doers and created an golden age without war or hardship.

But even in the midst of this time that some now would consider the kingdom of heaven, there was dissent.

The shadow mages were suspended between light and darkness. The light gave them their virtue and the darkness flawed them, made them human and gave them restraint and mercy as well as final justice.

But darkness hides itself, and so people did not realize this. They thought the occasional cruelty and harshness of the shadow lords to evildoers was caused not by the hatred of evil felt by their light, but the cold hearts of their darkness.

Some are never satisfied, no matter how just and kind a rule is.

If only they were all of light! Some said. Then we would have a perfect era of light, with no injustice or death! Truly the gods would descend among us, and an even more golden age would endure forever!

And so, these people banded together and sought a way to separate the dark from the light. To imprison the dark, so it would never break free and be the bane of their golden age.

To accomplish this, they created a set of seven talismans so steeped in darkness that when they were completed the strongest darknesses in the world would be drawn to them. In order to do so, they sacrificed a village. These talismans were named the millennium items, for their magic would last for millennia.

The ends do not justify the means. They were damned from the start.

When the talismans were completed, the spirits of the strongest shadow mages were split in half, and the dark sides drawn to the talismans. In order to ensure that their darknesses would be imprisoned alone in the talismans, never to again corrupt the light, the Puzzle of Unity, one of the talismans, was shattered.

The conspirators had hoped that with the strongest Shadow mages, the virtuous lords of the earth, cleansed of their darkness, in their gratitude and purity those lords would forgive them their crimes and aid them in subduing all other darkness. Raising them above all others in the land in recognition of their great deed in service to the world.

However, when they returned to the capital city, in what we now call Egypt, they heard the rumor spreading through the marketplace. The shadow lords had collapsed, weeping. Someone had stolen halves of their souls.

They had not thought that darkness was of the soul! In panic, they fled, but were hunted down.

But not before all of the seven shadow lords had willed their own death.

And while they fled, the peaceful land collapsed around them, fear and suspicion spreading like wildfire, innocents killed by mobs on the merest suspicion that they had done this horrible thing.

The remaining shadow mages struggled to restore the peace, but with the balance between light and dark destroyed their powers waned fast.

The shadow lord who judged evil was the last to fall, the need for justice keeping them alive. He wished to tear them limb from limb, so they would know some of the pain of rending, but he chose to keep them alive.

They were imprisoned underground and given the task of undoing what they had done, so the balance would return, magic would again have power, and peace would be restored.

They labored. And studied, and strived, knowing what they had done.

But it was all for naught.

Without the firm justice of shadow, those with evil in their hearts and those with fear who wished to find someone to give them security banded together and created new kingdoms, fragments of the realm that had once covered the earth.

Fragments that warred and starved and wove legends of gods that had once walked among men, gods that brought peace and justice and the harvest, gods that suppressed the evil by their might.

The quest for redemption and peace of those imprisoned lasted for millennia.

Until the light souls of the most powerful of the seven shadow mages were reborn, and the one who was half of the leader of them all, the one who brought them together, solved the Puzzle of Unity.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

As the last piece of the Puzzle he had tried so hard to solve for so long clicked into place, a smile crossed Yugi's lips. Finally.

He knelt before the figure that appeared, somehow not surprised at all, and nuzzled his hand. Finally.

He knew, somehow, that now everything would be all right. "Lord of Darkness." How did he know to call him that?

His darkness raised him up to stand in front of him. "Lord of Light." A smile that wasn't the same as his. Understanding shone in those eyes, and calculating intelligence. The one thing that was the same was the need.

The need that had driven him to solve the Puzzle no matter what, when he should have given up years ago. The need that had thrilled in him when Grandpa warned him it contained darkness.

The need that crushed their lips and bodies together, yearning to become one.


	2. Conclave

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Ok, so here is the first official chapter! Let me know what you think, reviews are love. I'm not sure how long I will continue this for. It might be another Utopia or another Forgiveness. It all depends.

* * *

Atem lay on the velvet-draped chaise lounge his powers had created when he altered the room, Yugi resting against him. He casually stroked Yugi's hair, Yugi smiling. "So the Games are remembered in this card game?"

"Yes." Yugi nodded. "It's just like what I remember now. Well, almost. With cards instead of real spirits, but the heart is still there. I was good at it before. I would be unbeatable now." No false modesty in those soft eyes.

"Yes, you would be. Except by me." Yami nodded. "We were the strongest."

"And now we are together again." Yugi tilted his head to kiss him.

"Enough with the mushy stuff. I had Solomon's reincarnation show me the news." Bakura tossed a dagger. "Murder, thievery, senseless war. This world is everything we feared it would be without us. Genocide, whole peoples targeted for murder. We can't leave it like this."

Nods. Of course not. They were the world's guardians. They had been taken away from it before. Now they were back.

"We are not powerful enough to do it alone," Seth spoke up. "Us against over six billion? Even with our powers, we would have to make examples."

"No slaughtering, warlord," Bakura warned him. "Precision strikes. You've got me for those."

"Yes, you're the best infiltrator ever," Seth acknowledged. "We need an army, however."

Yami nodded. "The shadow magic should now be restoring itself to the world. That means wielders of shadow and light should be able to work magic soon. There is our army. They will be easy to gather."

"They will have been drawn to this card game? A wise thought." Isis nodded. "We shall seek out game masters, then. Our lights should hopefully be among them. We will not regain our full powers until we find them."

Dartz steepled his fingers. "Money is power in this new world. At least, it is visible power. We should get this Industrial Illusions under our control as a first step."

"That's your field." Dartz was in charge of the economy. "Atem, you should send him to find this 'Pegasus' and win him to our side. As the creator of the game, he should revere us." Kalim nodded, Isis standing next to him.

"He might even have a Millennium Item." Marik grinned. "Seth, I will go to those you set to guard the Items. They should hopefully be able to make themselves useful. If they still know the ancient ways, they can serve as tutors to the new mages."

"Marik." Yami's tone was warning. "Do not take out their ancestors' crimes on them."

"I want to Shadow Game _somebody!_" He growled.

"I hope finding your light makes you feel better. You were very different before." Yugi sighed, snuggling against Yami.

"I'll only Game them if they don't obey me as their ancestors sword," Marik promised. "They'd better know where to find our lights…"

"I think mine is somewhere nearby. Atem? I'd like to disappear for a few days. I think I can find my light in that time, and also tell you about some interesting secrets. There should be rampant crime here. And government corruption."

"You always did have the ability to find out when people were abusing their powers." Atem smiled.

"Well, the first time I ever Shadow Gamed anyone was as a child, when someone tried to extort taxes from our village by threatening to burn our homes and send us out into the desert. I _hate _that sort of thing. That was under your rule. What must it be like now, in this 'third world' I wonder? We may have revolutionaries that aren't magicians joining us if I can arrange it." Bakura grinned.

"I'll trust your judgment." Atem nodded.

Bakura got up off the throne he had been lounging on, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "Speak to my soul if you need to reach me. I'll be trailing my light's whispers for a while." He walked out of the room through a wall, vanishing into the shadows.

"I hope you all find your lights soon. Not just for your sakes. It was horrible to be alone." Yugi sighed. "I'll help you. I'll win at the game, so that would make me famous." He smiled. "Me, famous when I've been a nobody all this time. So that would make gamers willing to listen to me. We could maybe do training clinics for duelists, and have the people who train them teach them magic, and then they could teach others. We could also have the trainers give them an oath to only use their powers in our service. That way, even if they decide not to join us they can't oppose us."

"Good thinking. You are Atem." Seth nodded. "I wish I knew more about this world. Well, when I find my light we should share memories." That was his power, as finding and hiding were Bakura's powers.

"It'll be wonderful." Yugi smiled and nuzzled Atem's neck. "He'll love you so much."

Atem's brow furrowed. "You are myself, and yet I love you. Is this narcissism, do you think Yugi?"

"I don't know. I just want to be really close to you. You're my other half." Yugi pushed himself on top of Atem. "Is this our soul wanting to be together?" He kissed Atem on the forehead. "I haven't been apart from you yet but I know I couldn't bear it after knowing what being her with you is like."

"There's nothing wrong with sex. No chance of pregnancy." Atem laughed. "Kalim and Isis should be having fun soon."

Yugi laughed like crazy. Kalim and Isis looked thoughtful.

"Stop groping each other. You're making me horny." Marik grinned evily. "I can't _wait _to find myself. Just let us go."

Atem nodded, and pushed Yugi off him enough so he could sit up regally. Yugi kept his head in Yami's lap. "Bakura has left to find his light and contact those in the shadows. I will instruct him to report back in two weeks. Dartz, you will find this Pegasus and learn from him how wealth in this age works. See if you can get any related companies under your control, or others that would be useful to us. Seth, accompany him. Make decks for us all and learn about how duelists are organized. These tournaments would be a good time to have them gather and be taught.

"Kalim, Isis, Marik. Go to the Itemkeepers and see how they can be useful. Isis, give each of the others the Item that contains their powers. Kalim, it will be your task to learn how much magic there is left in this world and bring any magicians you find to our side. Marik, I give you command over the Itemkeepers. They are your responsibility, do not abuse them." Marik was the most shadowed of all of them, the most given to cruel justice.

They all bowed. "Atem and I," Yugi announced, "will start winning tournaments and gathering duelists ourselves. We will try out training them and see how fast new mages are gaining their powers and if there are any things to look out for when we train them."

Atem nodded. "Yugi and I, or rather," he disappeared.

"Just me." Yugi smiled, Atem watching through his eyes.

"Are the best choice to interact with people not under our control, since he can advise me on how to act normal." Atem had reappeared, Yugi lifting himself off the couch to make room for him.

"A wise decision." Isis nodded. "Shall we go, gentlemen?"

"Farewell, and may the shadows bless you." Dismissed, the others began to walk off into the shadows, seeking the collection of Items the Itemkeepers had or the island Yugi had known Pegasus lived on. The man was famous, after all.

When they were gone, Yugi smiled. "We're going to win." He yawned cutely. "I've been awake for over three days now, you know."

"I know. You have been so helpful, teaching us about this new world."

"Don't thank me for helping myself."

"I should. You are a very giving person."

"That's just because you are." Yugi smiled and kissed Yami's leg, as that was what was in reach as he lay with his head in Yami's lap. "I think Jounouchi."

"Jounouchi?"

"A guy at school. He's rough, but he has a good heart. I think he gave me back the last Puzzle piece. He's a light mage. There's another person in our class, Kaiba, who is a light mage too. He looks a lot like Seth… Oh, and my friend Anzu, but I told you about her already. But they've all, except Anzu, been hurt very badly. If I didn't know now what I was sensing, you would think they were shadow mages." He shivered. "I don't think I would have become tough like that. I was making myself small to protect myself. Hiding and not fulfilling my potential. Giving up on things without trying them. That's very not like who I remember being now."

"You must have faith in yourself, and others. We will gather these people, guide them. If this Kaiba is Seth's light we will tell Seth so he may guide him." Yami stroked Yugi's hair. "You should rest soon. Solomon's reincarnation can't keep claiming you're sick forever." A smile.

Yugi pouted. "You'll have to help me study. If I can pass the tests and score high, I don't actually have to attend class except when there are tests. That's what Kaiba does. So we could spend the rest of the time dueling and planning."

"A good plan. You remember memory spells now?"

Yugi grinned. "I remember a lot of things." He pointed, and the Dark Magician appeared.

"Hello, Mahado." Yugi smiled and waved.

"It is good to see you again." Mahado bowed.

"You must have suffered as well. You bound yourself to your spirit beast so you could continue to watch over humanity even after your death, but with the magic sealed you were unable to do anything. I am sorry. I was ruler when the disaster happened. It is all my fault, as Bakura says." Atem bowed, still sitting.

"My fault too." Yugi sighed.

"We all were caught unawares, God-king." Mahado shrugged. "Mana and Kisara both still exist. Others left this place to be reincarnated as humans in hope of doing some good. Shada was among them."

"Is he alive now?"

"Yes, and among the Itemkeepers."

"I hope he and Marik don't kill each other." Yugi sighed.

"Would you go and seek Malik out? Tell him Shadi is there. If Seth can restore his memories, we will have another powerful mage to aid us."

Mahado bowed again. "It will be done." He vanished in a swirl of purple-tinged shadows.

"We're alone now." Finally. Yugi sat up and leaned against Atem. "I want to experience some unity."

Atem laughed. "You look so young and soft."

"I was young and soft. I'm stronger now, I have you." Yugi reached out his hand and the lights floating in midair flew to it. "See?"

"You are as powerful as me." A kiss. Their shadow-spun royal robes vanished.

The lights went out.

At first there were soft moans and sliding sounds. They spoke into each others' souls, no need for Egyptian or Japanese. Yugi had only touched himself rarely, but Atem was very experienced. They both knew just what would make the other react, and Yugi only grew bolder until Atem was under him on the couch again. Regarding him, Yugi's skin started to glow softly, a light that was absorbed by a darkness that couldn't be attributed only to the dim light of the shadow realm or Atem's tan.

They smiled at this, the sign of their powers calling to each other. Once, shadow and light had been one. The Items had divided them, perhaps forever.

Their hearts still knew each other, still called, they still wanted to be happy and ensure the happiness of the other.

This was a harsh world, but their strength could make even the deepest darkness a paradise.

They were in love, and they wanted everyone to share that.

They were power, and they knew they would triumph.

* * *

Please review. 


	3. Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Kaiba cursed under his breath as he watched the duel on the screen. Yugi Motou, or should he say Yami, was dueling an eliminator called 'the Puppeteer.'

Since they had beaten Kaiba not once but twice (although the world only knew at one time, at the trap he had named Death-T) and also defeated his Game Masters (at least they were still loyal. At least there were some other duelists he could trust), those bastards on the board of directors had agreed to allow Pegasus to take control of the company if Yugi lost to one of Pegasus' duelists.

He knew Yami wouldn't lose, even if Pegasus had that magic he had used (Kaiba, looking back on it, now knew it had to be magic) to anticipate Keith's next move.

But Kaiba Corp was still at risk. The only organization strong enough to oppose Industrial Illusions (it was a huge advantage to control the cards) was at risk.

He had been a fool to arrange Death-T. Technology versus magic was not a fair fight. And whatever Yami had done to him had taken him out of the game long enough for Mokuba to be kidnapped.

Mokuba.

He hadn't cared this much about Mokuba before his mind had been crushed.

Part of him wanted to thank Yami for that. The rest of him knew he had only done it so Mokuba would be a better hostage.

"So what do we do, Kaiba?" The computer asked him.

Kaiba grimaced.

"Pegasus' goons are searching the grounds. It won't be long until they find us, now they know you are here and have a secret hiding place."

"I know." He drew his attention away from the duel. Was he paranoid, thinking Yami and Pegasus were in this together? It was too much of a coincidence that Pegasus and his new partner Dartz (Paradise Corp had appeared out of nowhere) had swooped in to try to take his company as soon as the stock price dropped due to Yami beating him. The loss of face… it didn't matter now. He had other reasons he needed to beat him.

"Computer. Access the files looking for Mokuba or prisoner, other key words." He shouldn't have let the duel distract him.

Even though he needed to study Yami's style. "Computer, download all the recordings of Yugi Motou's duels and save them on disc."

"Acknowledged. And I've found something." Text appeared in a window on the screen.

It was a guard's report. "The 'guest' got lost but was found by…" He slammed his fists down on either side of the keyboard. "Damn Yami!" Mokuba had escaped but Yami had captured him? Now he knew they were working together.

He'd spent too much money on the first Kaiba Land. Spent too much redeeming his promise, gambled on defeating Yami in their second duel and lost. Kaiba Corp. had already been vulnerable. With the creator of Duel Monsters and the new Champion (there was no doubt in Kaiba's mind Yami would be crowned King of Games at the end of this farce of a tournament) ranged against it… he had counted on the revenue from his holographic technology to make up for the shortfall. If Industrial Illusions cancelled the contracts and went with Siegfried's design (Kaiba had had to rush production to get his design out before his), he would be ruined.

"Such language. I'd prefer you not talk that way about my cousin." Kaiba spun around.

"Kaiba, there is an intruder!" The computer seemed utterly surprised.

"I can see that," Kaiba muttered. He carefully drew himself into a defensive position. There was no way anyone could have gotten in here without the computer detecting them in time for him to escape out the secret tunnel. No natural way.

More magic. "Are you one of Yami's kind?" It looked like him. It also looked like Yami, that same sort of feel.

Were they doppelgangers? He had done research. There were creatures that took the shapes of people. They were omens of the deaths of those people. Sometimes they took their places.

His eyes glanced at the grate. He had to get out of here. If he was replaced… well then. Kaiba Corp was theirs.

"Kind? I suppose you could say that." A slight smile. "I'm here to apologize. Pegasus got a little carried away. Taking your brother was uncalled for. When Yami found out he was rather displeased with Dartz for not keeping better track of his light's actions." A frown. "Hardly behavior one would expect from someone with only the power of light. But then, not even my light has escaped the darkness of this modern world." An appraising look, sympathy, sorrow, and reassurance. "That will be over soon, I assure you."

"Your light?" Yami had called Yugi that. Oh, no. "I chose Gozaburo! Don't act like you have any authority over my actions! I choose my own destiny!" So the leader of Paradise Corp, who had appeared out of nowhere, was to Pegasus what Yami was to Yugi? Possibly that would be useful in future.

They both had strange hair. So did Yugi and Yami: similar but different hairstyles and eye colors, the only way to tell them apart. This one actually looked more like him than Yami did Yugi.

"I have to say you choose well." A smile. "Protecting family at all costs. That I understand. If this world had been different you wouldn't have had to, that was all I meant." He reached out his hand. "Join us. You hate this world. It tried to take Mokuba away from you, it let Gozaburo torture you and pervert your dreams of building a paradise into wreaking destruction."

"Join you in what?" He would never join them. He had seen how Yami and Yugi treated each other, Yugi all curled up in Yami's arms like a pet. Like he was happy to be a possession. Never.

Never again would he let anyone have power over him.

"In rebuilding the world that once was. In ending this anarchy and bringing peace. Think about it. No more of your weapons used again. Parks everywhere, free for children to enjoy. All that the light in you strived for."

"It was my dream, not some light. And you want to take over the world? Typical. You're Dark Lords. This isn't some stupid movie, and even in the movies your kind always loses."

"Ah, but that is movies." The not-Kaiba smiled. "And with me in command of our forces we will not fail. As for darkness? We are of shadow, not of darkness. You saw the Shadow Realm when Yami called it. You liked it there. Peace. You felt like something you had been missing was there. Your light craves shadow."

"I don't need you. I don't need anyone." Except Mokuba. "And trying to destroy everything I've worked for and kidnapping my little brother isn't going to make me like you."

He shook his head. "Not my decision, Seto."

"Don't call me Seto!" Without any honorific! As though they were the closest of friends or lovers.

"Why not? We are close enough for that. We are each other. You can call me Seth." He held out his hand. "Your brother is safe. Come with me and you can see him."

"I don't trust you. I'll get him back on my own."

Seth took a step forward. Kaiba dived for the grate to get out of the room, only to find it blocked by a swirl of shadows. "You don't trust me? You really need me then." Seth sighed. "This world has hurt you so much."

"For the last time, I made my own decisions, and I don't need anybody, especially not some demon or whatever you are!" Seto backed up against the shadows, hard as rock, as Seth approached. "Stay back!"

"You have a ruler's heart. Don't you want to use it for more than a company that despises you?" Seth took another step. In range.

Seto attacked, only to find his kick blocked, punches grabbed and wrists held against the wall. He struggled against the grip only to have shadows wrap around his wrists and ankles. Trapped.

Trapped!

He struggled madly, memories of Gozaburo rising in his mind. No!

"Shh. It's all right, it's only us." Seto's eyes were closed as he tried to calm himself, convince himself it wasn't happening again. Seth's hand stroked his cheek. "Calm down."

Seto gulped than took a deep breath, against his own will calming down. This thing could control him this easily?

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have captured you." Seth backed away and Seto opened his eyes to see him bowing. "I will let you go, all right? Just don't attack me."

"Just let me go," Seto growled. It was hard to remain hostile. This thing made him feel soft. He hated it.

He felt like a dog, wanting to roll over and show its master its belly in submission and desire to be pet. He wasn't an animal. He was Seto Kaiba. He had paid in blood, sweat and tears to be Seto Kaiba. He controlled his own destiny.

"Right now." The bonds disappeared. Seth sighed. "Well, that was a bad idea. We both hate having control taken away, don't we? I remember being pulled away from myself. You. I swore to Penalty Game whoever was responsible as soon as you got me back, but they are thousands of years dead and gone."

Seto shifted his ankles and felt his wrists, stepping away from the wall of shadow even though it meant he was closer to Seth. "Kidnapping my brother and attacking my company were bad ideas." He didn't care what happened to him. What mattered were his promises and his brother.

He could tell Seth understood that, and it scared him. No one should be able to read him. "Honor. You care more about him than yourself." A smile, a nod to a worthy opponent. "It will be difficult to win you over, and you have my talents as a general. You are already trying to build up an army, contacting Duke Devlin and convincing him to give the rights to his game, and his talents, to you and not Pegasus. Another light on your side. You will be harder to defeat than this world's poor excuses for governments."

Devlin was a light? Whatever that meant. Wait a minute. He had gaming talent, so did Devlin. These guys were gamers too. Something about opposite yet equal.

So, logically, if they had powers so should he. Shadow and light, light destroyed shadows. And cast them. So maybe he was more powerful than Seth?

Seth continued. "Bakura and Marik think I should simply take you prisoner and convince you to see the truth as they did with their lights. I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I would never give in to anyone who acted like that. You're already convinced we're the bad guys instead of the good guys as it is." A predatory smirk. "So I'm going to play a game with you."

"What if I don't agree to play?"

"You've already started. A game of armies and companies, the game of games. Life. You have sworn to stop us, haven't you? So try."

"You're just going to let me fight you?"

"Fighting is the best way to study your opponent. If you study us, I hope you will understand what we are, what you are, and that your place is with me. That siding with us will give you your dreams." Seth held out his hand. "Shall we shake hands to start the game?"

Seto steeled himself. He never turned down a challenge. "Shake on it."

When their hands touched a bright light erupted. Seth jumped back and gasped, clutching his hand to himself. "You really are me. Very good at figuring things out. Very _bright, _pardon the pun."

Seto panted. "So I can do it."

"Yes, you can. Do you want to learn more? Come with me?"

Seto laughed in between pants. "You don't think it'll be that easy, do you?"

"No, but you can't blame me for trying."

"I blame you for existing. And for _kidnapping_ my _brother._"

"Yes. That was a dishonorable thing to do. One moment." Seth disappeared into a dark portal.

The exits were sealed. Seto considered trying to blast his way out, but he didn't have the energy after that attempt. There had to be a more effective way to do that.

The portal appeared again and Seth walked out.

"Ni-sama!" Mokuba threw himself at Seto, arms around his neck.

Seto hugged Mokuba, eyes closing in relief. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"I hope you accept this apology for kidnapping him. He was not mistreated."

"I'm not going to forgive you just like that." Seto gave him his patented glare.

Seth only smiled, a gamer's smile. "I know." The portal appeared again and then disappeared after he walked through it, the exits becoming unsealed as well.

Seto stared at where he had been until Mokuba asked to be put down. He had been so lost in thought he had been oblivious to the fact he'd been squeezing Mokuba too tightly.


	4. Force

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I own a whole ton of cards though.

-sama sir, honorific

-dono my lord, higher honorific

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"So who's a loser?" Jounouchi-sama leaned against the wall of the castle and grinned at her.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I was such an idiot." Mai grimaced.

"Nah, you're not an idiot." He shook his head. "You were supposed to think I was a loser. I won my first few gang fights that way."

Mai smiled. "I still manage to win big duels because my opponents think I'm only a woman."

"Eventually I made a big enough name for myself there was no point in acting goofy any more." The grin was a little more predatory again. "I kind of missed it—No, I missed it when I went straight."

"Speak for yourself. I'm glad I stopped cheating. I only started doing it because people were such losers it was kinder to beat them quickly." Mai shook her head. "I shouldn't have done that. I would be stronger now if I had focused on dueling."

He shook his head. "Nah, there's nothing wrong with intimidation. A fight you can avoid is the best kind. But you weren't fighting, you were dueling. There's a difference."

She nodded. "You're right. You showed me that when we dueled." She sized him up. "Look at you now. I totally fell for that high school punk act of yours."

Jounouchi-sama laughed. "I was just doing the same thing you were doing. It becomes a habit, doesn't it? Like you made a habit out of not caring, about being in it only for the money, when in reality your heart was beating in time with those harpies of yours." He adjusted the fiery sword that hung at his side.

She looked down at the deck pouch strapped to her leg and smiled. "Yeah. I owe you guys. Big."

"It's incredible, isn't it?"

She reached down and took out her deck, angling so he got a look down her skimpy top. A weapon was still a weapon.

The calculating bitch part of her mind was only background noise. The rest of her was almost innocent wonder. "I've always know they were alive."

"I always knew there was more to life than gang fights and evil teachers."

"More to life than just living day to day, unable to really do anything. Knowing that nothing I did would make a difference, for every sexist pig I trounced there were another two million out there. Reading about wife beatings in the newspaper." Her eyes hardened.

"Watching the guy who used to be my best bud get harder and harder, stop fighting just to fight and start fighting to maim. Knowing my life was going to be wasted, that with my record I wasn't going to get any chances. Knowing I couldn't even be a good big brother to my little sister, that she was going to go blind and not a thing I could do about it." His grin was getting broader. "But that's all over."

"Yes." Her hand carefully gripped her deck. "It's amazing. There's magic. There's power. _We_ have power. Power to make a difference. Power to build a better world."

"That's it." He nodded. "Great, isn't it?"

"Thank you so much, Jounouchi-sama. Thank you for inviting me to this tournament, giving me the chance to be one of the first trainees." She bowed to the Duelist Elite.

He shook his head. "Don't thank me: Pegasus-dono drew up the guest list. But I'm glad you made the cut, Kujaku-san. And not just because you're hot." He winked.

She smiled. "Please, call me Mai."

"Call me Katsuya, all those 'sirs' are getting to my head. Reminds me of when I was a gang boss." He pointed to himself. "Look at me. All those people telling me I'd never go anywhere, and here I'm a freakin' general. All thanks to Yugi-dono and Seth-dono. Personal bodyguard to one of the destined rulers of the world! I feel sometimes like I'm trapped in an anime!"

Mai laughed. "Yeah, this is sort of like one of those secret society plotting to take over the world things. Only we're the good guys."

"You bet we are. And we're going to win, too. They'll never know what hit them, all those bastards in power. Stomping on the little guy…" He shook his head. "All over soon."

"Yes." She nodded firmly. "I swore to help you guys out, and I'm going to. Female duelists listen to me, I can swear in and train others. Vivian, Rebecca, they're respected. I travel all over the world for tournaments."

"Thanks, but we've got that covered. Pegasus's going to be leading 'card clinics' at tournaments, Seth too, Yami-dono and the others have that all planned out. I actually wanted you to do something else."

A special responsibility? How exciting! "Name it." Her eyes sparked with enthusiasm. "Mai Kujaku is your woman."

Jounouchi-sama, Katsuya, laughed. He had a nice laugh. He was hot too. Blond, you rarely saw that in Japan. Not natural blond, anyway.

"When Yami-dono and Yugi-dono dueled you, they saw that you had the potential to be really strong."

She knew it.

"So, they want you to get special training, maybe even general status. They might end up assigning you to lead female duelists, but right now I have orders from Yami-dono for you."

Her skill was finally being recognized. "I said, name it. I'm your woman."

"If you want, you can take the position of one of Yugi-dono's personal bodyguards. That means traveling from tournament to tournament with the King of Games, dueling in exhibition matches, leading clinics for new duelists, that sort of thing. What you wanted to duel already, only with special training like I'm getting." He pointed to the sword.

"You mean I could keep rose whip out all the time?"

Katsuya laughed again. "I knew you were a closet dominatrix."

"You have to let people know who's boss." She winked at him.

"Lady, for you I'd roll over and play dead." He grinned back.

"Do you want to head off for the woods, have a practice duel and discuss it? You could start giving me that 'special training' right now." Strike a pose.

"So you're accepting the position, Mai?"

"Of course."

"That's great! Sure, let's go duel now and I'll tell Yugi-dono the good news later. He'll be glad to hear it. We all knew you had promise." He was grinning like a fool.

"I'd like to think I knew you guys were special even before you showed us what you could do. I mean, I wouldn't have listened to just anybody, even if you did beat me. I wouldn't have shared my food with just anyone."

"I think you did know, Mai. You're a duelist, duelists are perceptive." He pat his deck in a holster on the other side of his belt from the sword.

Footsteps came around the corner. "Hey, Anzu, Mana."

"Hello, Mazaki-sama, Dark Magician Girl-sama."

Mana nodded and ran past. Anzu skidded to a halt. "Come quick! Dinosaur Ryuzaki summoned the Serpent Night Dragon and he's refused to acknowledge him as a chosen duelist! We need the Red Eyes!"

"On it! Come on, Mai." Katsuya ran off, following Mana.

"So you've accepted the position?" Anzu and Mai ran next to each to each other.

Mai nodded. "It's an honor! Nice to be working with you."

"Thanks for the shower, I was starting to smell." Anzu wrinkled her nose. "It'll be good not to be the only girl in the group."

"Sick of all the boys?"

"Mana's great, but I get tired of the testosterone." Anzu shrugged. "Keep up!"

Mai was falling behind. "How do you run so fast?"

"Years of training, come on!"

Mana's spellcasting was shielding her and Ryuzaki from the dragon's blasts. "Isn't Serpent Night Dragon stronger than Dark Magician Girl?" Mai asked.

"Brains over brawn: Mana knows tons of spells." Anzu looked proud. "Jou, summon that dragon!"

He was grasping the card and concentrating. "_Some_ of us have monsters that can't stay in this world without attracting attention! When's the last time _you_ had to summon a level seven from scratch, huh? And the screaming isn't helping!" Ryuzaki was panicking. "Whose bright idea was it to let him start off with a level seven? Wasn't anyone watching him?" The card glowed.

"He summoned Two Headed King Rex and Blast Juggler! Honda thought he was going for the Cyber Saurus fusion, not sacrifices."

"Honda? Good thing he called you. I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" The dragon emerged from the glowing card and roared at the Serpent Night Dragon, which roared back.

Katsuya quickly jumped back out of the way. "Fifty attack point difference. Oh man."

Mai watched her first real duel avidly. "What's the problem? The Red-Eyes Black Dragon will win, right?"

"Yeah… after a pretty long battle." The dragons were circling the clearing and hissing at each other. "I'm going to take a page out of your book, Mai. Dragon Treasure!" Gold appeared under the Red-Eyes, which stopped circling to stand guard on top of it. It looked fiercer. "They're tougher when they want to defend their hoards."

"My dragon! Stop it!" The Red-Eyes had attacked, black flame against black wind. Ryuzaki pounded the walls of the cage. "Don't attack him!"

"He was trying to kill you a minute ago," Mana pointed out.

"He's my favorite card! I won him in a tournament. Don't hurt him!" Ryuzaki winced when a blast of black flame hit home.

"Quiet!" Anzu yelled. Everyone stared at her, even the dragons. "Did you hear that! You tried to _eat_ him, and he still doesn't want you to get hurt!" She pointed to Ryuzaki. "What kind of braindead excuse for a monster are you if you don't respect your duelist for doing that!"

The Red-Eyes hissed at the Serpent Night Dragon, which hissed back. Then turned back into a card.

Mana dropped the shield, otherwise Ryuzaki would have hit his head on it as he lunged to keep the card from hitting the ground. "Phew!" He carefully put the card back in his deck.

Mai understood. She didn't want to think about the possibility of the Harpie Ladies rejecting her.

They had picked up and taken her flying. She had seen all over the island. They spoke the old tongue, from when the empire had ruled. She had to learn it. To talk to them, she'd dreamed of that. Literally.

She understood why he would shield the card even though he'd fallen on a rock. "Ow."

Mana healed him.

Anzu stood with her hands on her hips. "And that's why we told you not to summon anything above a level four until you got stronger! The monster has to respect the duelist, and a dragon isn't going to respect someone who is just starting out."

Jounouchi-sama drew the Red-Eyes back into the card with a cheerful "Thanks!" Looking over at Anzu, he whispered to Mai, "And I thought she was a drill sergeant back when she was only Class Representative in our High School." Mai giggled.

Ryuzaki was nodding and apologizing "Please forgive me, General Mazaki! Don't make me stop training!"

Anzu sighed and held her hand to her forehead. "Boys. Sometimes I feel like the only sane person in this whole army. Except you, Mana."

"Even my teacher." Mana sighed. "Men."

"Looks like it's over," Katsuya whispered to Mai. "Want to go and have that practice duel?"

"I'm going to lose. I hate losing." That just now? Had been impressive. He wasn't a loser. Far from it. He had taught her, Kujaku Mai, a valuable lesson. Several lessons. And he was hot.

No, he was too young, even if he acted like a veteran sometimes. Still, no harm in flirting.

"Yeah, but you'll get better. Don't you need to do that? For the sake of your Harpie Ladies, so you can help them better in duels?"

For her Harpie Ladies, she could and had sacrificed her pride. "You're right."

He took her hand. "Come on. While Anzu's still lecturing the other trainees. Otherwise she'll grab me to give group lessons instead of private ones."


	5. Tourney

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yugi stood in front of the Fairy's Mirror adjusting his belts. "What do you think?"

Yami came up behind him and put his head over his shoulder to look at Yugi in the mirror. "Very appropriate. The bindings symbolize your control over your power, showing that you need such control."

"Dark bindings." Yugi kissed him. "For you."

"Not that those watching on television will know that."

"Many of the duelists will. Everything is going according to plan." Yugi smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, things are going smoother than I had thought."

Yugi nodded. "I told you it would be this easy. No one knows anything about magic, but duelists know they want it. Even Seto's not being a problem."

Yami nodded. "This tournament is clearly a plan to beat you."

"You mean us," Yugi corrected him.

"Yes, but when he fails we will become even more respected and he will have lost to us twice."

"Otogi joining him too looked like it might be trouble." Yugi frowned.

"But you defeated Otogi and you defeated his game masters soon after I awoke. He has no surprises left." Yami kissed Yugi's hair. "There is nothing you can't handle.

Yugi smiled to himself. "The new rules must be an attempt to keep me off balance. But they're similar to the real rules for when weak people needed to summon strong monsters. I think he remembers a lot."

"It is what makes him as worthy a foe as he is." Which was not very. "Seth has been well able to anticipate his moves and block them."

"And the Duelist Academy we have set up is already taking students."

"If we teach them the right ways when they are young, that is good. But the older ones are learning quickly." Yami tugged one of Yugi's bangs.

"I told you so." Yugi turned slightly to look at himself from different angles. "We're both fascinated by the differences between us. So are all the others." He laughed. "Seto is really strong, to be able to resist Seth. After I beat Otogi and introduced to him to Kalim, he joined our side right away. It was useful of Seto to find him for us."

"It is a sign of our imbalance, darkness and light crave each other, separated souls crave completeness." Yami kissed Yugi's hair.

"Of course." Yugi nodded. "Let's duel!"

"But the tournament starts at noon. Don't you need to get in position?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "The tournament will be a snap. I want to spend time with you more. Jounouchi and Mai will do fine without us. Oh! Did I tell you? Jounouchi's sister has recovered from her operation finally. She and Kisara are going to be joining Jounouchi at the tournament to cheer him on."

"That is good." Yami smiled at him. "I have news as well. Bakura and Ryou will be joining us for the tournament."

Yugi clapped his hands in joy. "That's great! We hardly ever get to see them, they're so busy going around the world."

"We have been doing that as well, so those two do not deserve all the blame," Yami reminded him.

"Yeah, all the exhibition matches and being a special guest." Yugi nodded. "It's been so crazy since you awoke. I used to be a normal kid. Now I have you."

Yami pulled him close and kissed him.

Yugi stood on tiptoe and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Finally, Yami pulled away. "We should go."

Yugi pouted. "But I want to duel you! Just the two of us."

Yami shook his head. "To underestimate an opponent is to lose. We must take this tournament seriously." He caressed Yugi's cheek. "Tonight."

"Promise?" Yugi pleaded cutely.

Yami laughed. "Why would I lie about something like that? Especially to my partner."

"One last kiss."

That evening, Yugi looked around the incomplete stadium with Jounouchi, Mai, and the rest of his guards plus Shizuka and Kisara waiting for the others to arrive.

Bakura (Ryou in control) and Malik, Marik's light (how ironic that he had found his among the hated descendants of the sorcerers) came together. Seto was already there, standing carefully away from the rest of them.

He looked proud, determined, but Yugi could tell he was worried. He'd risked everything on this last chance. Yugi felt sorry for him.

Sorry he was being so stupid because of what Gozaburo had done to him. Of course he should trust them, Seth especially.

Seth swept in, smiled at Seto, and came over to bow to Yugi and Yami.

Yami took control to ask. "How is everything?"

"Perfect." Set smirked. "Seto's kept us from arranging 'clinics' for the duelists here to train them, but those we have already trained that are here have been dominating the tournament. I have heard many speaking of how they will sign up for the next clinic they can."

Yami nodded. "Excellent."

Seto was standing his ground, but pretending not to look at Seth out of the corner of his eye.

"I hope you get to duel him," Yugi said, taking control.

Seth nodded. "I don't have my hopes up. He will be trying to prevent it."

"But in a duel, that would help you understand each other."

Seth laughed. "What do you think this game of ours is, but a duel? He hasn't gone to any governments for help, not that they would believe them. He knows that this is our game, and a fair one. Look: he brought Mokuba. He would not risk him if he thought there would be any funny business at this tournament. Even though everyone here is ours but him."

Yugi smiled. "You're right, that is a good sign."

Yugi and Yami defeated Ryou and Bakura by a narrow margin, with the aid of the god. Seth defeated Jounouchi, Malik and Marik Mai.

Seto defeated Isis and Isis (was it fate that they had the same name?) by calling on Kisara instead of his god, which she had.

When he summoned the dragon, he had looked at Kisara. Who smiled and waved at him. His eyes had widened, then hardened and turned away.

Seth smiled. So did Yami and Yugi.

That night, Yami and Yugi let the others visit but then kicked them out so they could have that private duel inside their soul rooms. That way nothing would get damaged by the forces they wielded.

And afterwards, they did as their bound souls demanded.

Lying there, Yugi mused, _How can Seto refuse this? _

_He is strong, but wrong minded. _Yami licked his ear. His soul's ear. It felt better here than in real bodies. It felt better with Yami than they remembered other people being.

_Yes. He is as great as Seth. _Yugi shook his head. _How can he want to keep the world the way it is when… no, he must want to change the world. _

They found out how much he did the next morning, when Noah attacked.

_Seto's getting stronger. That was the penalty game we used on him. _

Seth was the one who ended up battling Gozaburo, sending his soul to darkness while Seto looked on, furious his enemy was destroyed by another, his vengeance taken away.

Kisara blasted away the missiles.

Seth defeated Malik and Marik.

Then Yugi and Yami dueled Seto.

The battle raged, god against god and they knew he was a worthy opponent, that he was worthy of their cousin Seth. But in the end, it was inevitable.

How could only light stand against both light and darkness? Divided instead of united, he could not hope to win.

Seto stayed to watch them duel Seth. Yugi was surprised.

_It is wise to study your enemies, _Yami reminded him.

_Yes, but this is great! He'll see Seth duel. He duels beautifully. This will help Seto come to his senses and join us!_

_As well as show off the skill of both of us to the world. _Yami grinned, drawing a card. "My turn!"

It was a difficult duel since they had Obelisk and Osiris while Seth had Ra. But, in the end, Seth could not stand against them either.

They shook hands after the match. "Next time," Seth promised them. "I will defeat you soon."

"Eternal rivals," Yami confirmed. Yugi nodded.

Seto watched.

Flying back to Domino on the blimp, Yami and Yugi made love again in celebration.

_We're winning. _

_Yes. We always win._

_We'll have enough duelists soon for the plan. Simultaneous strikes all over the world. _

_Yes, it is a good plan. Destroy their military equipment before they can go to alert and use it against us. Tanks and missile launchers would be problems for the weaker duelists, but not if they're melted into slag first. _

Yugi smiled. _Also, we would have to kill people if they fought. Not making examples, but people die on battlefields. But if we have shock on our side, and overwhelming force, and crush the first resistance but show mercy, then we can make our changes._

_Once people see the world we will build, how they lose nothing and gain so much, magical healing for one thing, they will accept us over time. _Yami nodded, then kissed Yugi's shoulder.

_Yes, like Seto will accept Seth. I can't imagine refusing you. _Yugi kissed him back.

They lay there like that, joined together for a while as the blimp flew through the night.

Yami broke the silence, saying _It is all thanks to you._

_What do you mean?_

_You solved the Puzzle and freed us. After five thousand years we are free and complete. _

_Not all of us, not yet. Poor Seth, he's had to wait so long._

_It will be worth it, you are worth anything to me and I am sure he feels the same. _

_You're worth anything to me. I spent so many years trying to solve it, but it was all worth it. _Yugi caressed the lines of Yami's back. _Everything's so wonderful now, and it's only going to get better after we put things back the way they should be. _

_The last war. No more sorrow. _Yami sighed. _Remember? The people who built our empire thought they had ended it all, but then it was destroyed by good intentions._

_I can't believe they thought you were evil. _Yugi hugged him. _I mean, light and darkness have to go together. Yin and Yang. It's common sense. You're not human without darkness. I'm not without darkness, you still existed even before I found you. _

_We would both die if one of us was destroyed. _Yami squeezed Yugi. It was a vow that would never happen.

_I'm glad. I died trying to live without you before, and now I know what I was missing I would do the same in this life. _A kiss. _I'd rather die and never be reborn if you would never be with me. _

_Souls cannot be destroyed. But they can be removed from their existences in this realm and sent to the shadow realm or sealed as we were. _

_The sealing destroyed us. _Yugi shuddered and clung to him. _We'll make sure nothing like it happens again. _

_Yes. We will. _Yami squeezed him again. _Even Seto has not sought to repeat the spell, and we have enchanted the Puzzle so it cannot break again. _

_We will have ages together, like we should have had. There will be no death, no pain, no sorrow. Dartz was even talking about terraforming Mars! It'll be amazing. _

_Yes, it will. Atlantis will rise again as soon as we have control. _

_That's good. Those poor people who died when the spells on it stopped working because Dartz died… _Yugi shuddered. _The world is a horrible place without darkness._

_It is strange, but light is needed as well. _Yami hugged him. _It was terrible to be without you in the Puzzle. _

Yugi hugged him back. _I'm glad you're here now. We're together. We're happy, and everyone will be happy soon. _

_Yes. _They shared a kiss.


	6. Surrender

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

A/N: Well, this is the second to last chapter of this fic, so I'd like to give you guys the opportunity to suggest possibilities for my next project. I've got something in my other fandom I'd like to work on, but I always try to have stories for the Yu-gi-oh fans going, as well as DYDOM.

Even if you don't have ideas, review, okay? Reviews make quiet the author's paranoia. It really means a lot that people enjoy my stuff. And I'm coming up on my 2000th review on so that means one lucky, wonderful reviewer is getting a gift fic!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Big brother…" Mokuba walked over to where Seto sat slumped in his chair, head in his hands. "It's all right, we can still build Kaiba Land. You haven't broken your promise to me."

"Don't worry Mokuba, I'll keep my promise no matter what." Seto tried to smile at him. "But I've lost this game. Battle City was my master plan, and it failed. All I did was let Yami and their allies win _another_ tournament and get duelists to respect them even more." His fist slammed down on the table. "Even the Blue Eyes… I can't see a way out, Mokuba."

"Big brother." Mokuba put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I'm sure they won't… they gave me back, right? And they gave you back to me. If Yami hadn't put you into that coma… I was really mad, but it really helped you."

"All I've had, all this time, Mokuba, is my mind. My spirit. And I can't even trust them anymore. I made a huge mistake before they came, and what if I made some other mistake because of them? I should have cheated, Mokuba."

"Don't say that!" Mokuba grabbed his arm. "You're Seto Kaiba! You… you used to cheat." He hung his head.

"You were ashamed of me. I made you hate me." He'd failed everything.

"I'd never hate you! I just hated what you'd become." Mokuba hugged him. "I went to one of their training sessions."

"What!" Seto turned around in his chair and stared at him. "When did you do this? Mokuba, it was way too dangerous!"

"I wanted to help! Learn about them!"

"It's propaganda! What if they…" No, he'd checked Mokuba for spells daily. He closed his eyes and checked again.

"It made a lot of sense. Gozaburo hurt you! He caused wars and no one stopped him! You'd do a lot better job running the world, Seto. Isn't that why you wanted to build Kaiba Land in the first place? So you could make sure there was someplace people could go to have fun without having to worry or be sad?"

He wouldn't listen to anyone else saying this, but Mokuba… "It doesn't matter now. I lost the game."

"You lost? What does that mean?"

"If I had won, all of them would have been… I don't know. They're ghosts, spirits. Maybe, if I had the power, if I'd been able to keep Otogi on my side, I could have exorcised them. I would have stopped them from taking over the world. I would have kept them from taking over me. No, not 'them.' Seth." He clenched his fist. "I knew what he wanted out of this game from the start. He wants me."

Mokuba's eyes widened. "What will he do to you?"

"I don't know." Seto scowled. "Yugi, Ryou, Isis... They all seem so happy. Too happy. No one can be that, that… satisfied. Like they have everything they've ever wanted. But Yugi's not a puppet, he took on my games himself at Death-T before you faced Yami and he won."

"Yami and Yugi seemed… they promised me you back, and they delivered." If he trusted anyone but Seto, it would be them. "Seth gave me back."

"I know." He sighed. "Part of me wants to trust them. And that scares me. I've never wanted to trust since our parents died. No one but you, Mokuba. Part of me…" He looked at his hands. "Is still that kid who wants an adult to look up to. To take care of me." He scowled. "Is that why I lost? Because I wasn't focused enough?" He wanted to rip out his traitor heart.

But they all talked about truth coming out in games, and this one was saying that he should trust Seth. After all, they had both played by the rules, hadn't they? Seto had no illusions his inexperienced powers could keep Seth from just _taking_ him. He'd had dreams about it.

Seth wanted him to join him out of his own free will. That mean he would still have a free will after joining them, right?

He'd lost. He knew how this game magic worked. His own powers would betray him.

Seth.

He remembered Seth's face when he had shredded Gozaburo's soul after defeating him. Rage. Rage on Seto's behalf.

Part of him hated him for doing that. That had been his battle, should have been his vengeance.

Part of him… had thrilled to see someone fighting for him.

He remembered, early on, when he had fought Seth. Felt their powers touch. It was hard to stay in the same room with him.

It was too nice. He felt safe. Comfortable. Complete?

He laid his head in his hands. "I don't control my own destiny anymore." Not that he had any right to, after how he had gotten screwed up and almost killed Mokuba. "He's stronger than I am. He could even…" he shook his head. They had made him care about Mokuba again, surely Seth wouldn't take that away?

Unless he wanted Seto to only care about him.

Mokuba hugged him. "I have powers too. If he does _anything _to hurt you—"

"If he wanted you dead, you would die, Mokuba. Promise me you'll stay safe, whatever happens to me."

"But Seto—"

"Promise!" There was his old fire, his old self. It scared Mokuba, who nodded.

"I just want to help you, big brother. I want to protect you too!"

Seto hugged him. "I know."

"Seth's a game master, right? So he won't… he'll want you to be strong. You can't be strong if your mind is… not right." Mokuba tried to convince them both.

"You're right. If I think about it coldly, logically," his eyes hardened. "Everything he's done points to him wanting me, and Kaiba Corp, to join them willingly, use my resources to back them. He's put a lot of effort into that when if he wanted me as a puppet he could have done that right at the start. Especially since from what I understand about what we are, he's… drawn to me as much as I'm drawn to him. Only he's not fighting it."

"But you're afraid." Mokuba hugged his brother.

Seto grimaced. "Yes. I've lost, and he is much more powerful than I am. It's the possibilities that worry me, Mokuba, not the probabilities."

"Maybe you should think about the good things."

Seto smiled slightly. "If this is for real… then, well. Even at my worst I was never enough of a megalomaniac to want to take over the world. That was Gozaburo. I hated war and weapons. But a bloodless coup appeals to me. To build a world in which you and all those like you will be _safe_. Yes. I want that."

"Everywhere would be Kaiba Land." Mokuba smiled cheerfully.

Seto laughed. "Thank you, Mokuba. Now you'd better go."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here and make sure he—" Mokuba protested.

Seto shook his head. "No. I don't want you to see me surrender. Let me keep that much of my pride." Also… he didn't want Mokuba here if this ended up a battle.

He didn't know if he would rather die than be… he didn't want Mokuba to mourn him.

"All right." Mokuba hugged him again.

"And no eavesdropping," Seto cautioned him.

Mokuba grimaced. Seto had known he would be planning something.

"Now go." He hugged him what his paranoid side was thinking of as one last time.

Mokuba nodded, headed for the door. He turned around once and smiled at him before he left.

Seto sat in his chair reading reports. Surprisingly, Kaiba Corp's sales hadn't been hurt by Battle City, they had actually risen.

Well, they wouldn't want to harm their new acquisition, would they?

The phone on his desk rang. "Yes?" He said, pressing a button.

"Mr. Seth from Industrial Illusions is here to see you, sir."

"Send him up."

This was it.

Seth walked in and smiled at him.

"Let's not beat around the bush. I lost."

Seth nodded. "Yes."

"So what now?"

"What do you want to happen?"

"I wish you had never woken up."

Seth raised an eyebrow. "But we did. I thought you were a practical person, Kaiba-san?"

"Why are you calling me Kaiba-san now instead of just Seto?" He'd taken the liberty before. And now he'd won.

"It's a sign of respect. You'll have to forgive me, I had a translation spell but not an understanding of Japanese culture." Seth shrugged.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't that obvious? The game is over and I want to claim my prize. I want you to join us."

"As what?"

"As whatever you wish." Seth shrugged. "You could share my position as leader of our forces but I think you would be more interested in organizing the new world."

"I want power and authority equal to yours."

"That's a given." Seth shrugged. "You are me. I certainly wouldn't want myself to be a pawn. Not when you are so valuable to the new world."

"I'm you. I don't like that idea, but I have to admit it's true." He summoned light to swirl around his hand. Seth's powers rose to answer.

It felt as wonderful as it had every other time he had met him. "There's no other explanation. Unless you've manipulated me into feeling this." But they hadn't. Unless they had spells more subtle than even light could illuminate. Which, he was pretty sure, was impossible.

Seth shook his head. "Kaiba-san, we are both men of the world. Why would I deny myself you for so long unless I wanted what only waiting could give me?" He took a step forward. "I wanted you. I wanted my own soul. I wanted to be compete, not divided. Why would I bind and cripple myself?"

"You're saying what's bad for me is bad for you."

"Yes. I would hate to be bound. It would be injustice, and you know we cannot stand for that. Why would I do it to myself?" He held out a hand. "Do you want to wait more?"

"I don't have more time. I lost."

"I could give you more time. You could stay on the sidelines and watch as we build the new world. See the results of our means and judge us that way, if playing this game has not taught you enough. But I would hate that. For there to be something that determined my future that I have no hand in. To stand by and do _nothing_ while people need me, need what I can do."

Seto nodded. "The golden rule."

"Do onto others as you would have them do onto you?" Seth nodded. "I cannot stand to see you unhappy. You are afraid of me now." He walked up to Seto.

Seto almost flinched, wanting to withdraw his powers. He kept them up.

He might need them to defend himself, and… if he did give in, if he did join Seth, then their powers would be shared. He might as well get used to it. Judge how much it affected him so he could keep his head and not be drugged by it.

He felt the knots in his back start to relax. No, he had to stay awake. Stay alert.

"You are as brave as I am. I don't like to lose."

"Neither do I. But I've lost."

"Haven't you learned from Yami and Yugi that there is always another rematch?" His hand touched Seto's cheek and he smiled, his eyes half-lidded.

Seto watched him, trying to read how much he affected Seth. If he had power over him, then… this might be bearable. "If you're me, there's no point to fighting you."

"It only weakens us. I have been distracted by our battle from the plans for the main one."

"At least I've done that much for the world's freedom."

"The world's oppression, you mean. Don't try to tell me you have faith in those in power. You don't want anyone with power over you. Where was the government when Gozaburo beat you?"

"No one helped me but me." He found himself leaning forward slightly towards Seth. This close, the pull was like a magnet.

He'd done everything he could to keep distance between them when they had fought.

He didn't want to let anyone close. Once he let someone close… like Mokuba. "Where were you?"

"Trapped in a talisman instead of by your side. If I had been there, well." Seth smiled. "Gozaburo's doom would have come earlier."

Their faces were only separated by a few inches now. He could see Seth's eyes, different from his own only in the make-up. It looked interesting.

Admit it to yourself, Seto. He looks beautiful. Like all your dreams, right there in front of you. Nothing stopping you from taking them but fear.

He was this afraid of him… because of Gozaburo. He didn't want another Gozaburo.

That bastard had scarred him this deeply? He was this _afraid_ because of HIM?

Did he _want_ to let a dead, destroyed man who he had already _beaten_ years ago run his life?

He was Seto Kaiba. He got what he wanted. Nothing would keep him from victory. He was afraid of nothing.

He leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed Seth roughly, hands holding his head in place so he couldn't escape.

Seth moaned against his lips and kissed back with far more finesse. Seto's eyes narrowed and he kissed harder.

This game he wouldn't lose.


	7. Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh.

Hmm… this is theoretically the last chapter. I might write more. It depends. I'm finishing up a lot of projects right now… Let me know if you want more of this or if you'd be more interested in a new project.

If you have ideas for what you'd like that new project to be, feel free to review and let me know.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jounouchi and Mai reclined on the poolside lounges.

Mai glanced over at 'Jou-chan,' who was keeping a watchful eye on Yugi. "You're so paranoid."

Jou grinned over at her and shrugged. Of course he was being paranoid. He was a bodyguard. Also, Yugi was a friend.

Not that Yugi couldn't take care of himself. Though Yami would have their kas if anything happened to him.

Mai stretched. "This is the life, hun."

Jou grinned at her again. "We're on top of the world, Mai. Room service, expensive clothes, now I know how Kaiba felt all the time."

Mai laughed. "Why do you think I wanted to be a duelist?"

"Because you loved the game and the Harpie Ladies."

"Besides that. Remember what I said about all the benefits at Duelist Kingdom? Cars, clothes, jewelry yadda yadda yadda? We're celebrities."

"The tabloids sure seem to think so." Jou grimaced.

"Still steamed about that one saying you were cheating on me with Anzu?" Mai laughed.

Jou glared. "They're going down."

"When the time comes." There might be security cameras here. She shrugged, watching Yugi swim around in the pool playing Marco Polo with Rebecca, Honda and Anzu.

Jou nodded. "Anzu was even madder."

Mai laughed, remembering. "She's such a sweet thing you forget she's got a bulldozer approach to things stupid enough to get in her way. My kind of girl."

"She's not the best duelist but she's a good organizer. Seth said she's coming in handy. She was Class Representative, you know, back when we went to high school instead of having tutors."

"She's got heart, don't forget. She did okay against me even though A. it was her first serious duel, and B. she was up against me."

"Only okay? After Yugi teaching her?" Jou shrugged. "You know how much better you've gotten. She's just not meant for dueling. Not that she's weak. She's got a great heart."

"I know." Mai stretched, the topaz ring on her finger catching the light. "We've been here a while. Want to put more sunscreen on me?" She winked.

"Sure." Jou grinned back and stood up to get the sunscreen, walking over and putting one knee up on the chaise lounge beside her as she rolled onto her back, stretching again.

"Mmm, it's warm. I love California. Pegasus has good taste, having Industrial Illusions' headquarters here."

Jou nodded, squeezing the lotion into his hands. "He's kinda crazy, but he's not dumb."

"Why Jou, calling one of the bosses crazy?"

"What? He won't mind. He likes to act crazy, it's the truth." Jou shrugged. "Not going to get in trouble for the truth."

Mai smiled. "You're right. They're all really great guys. Really rub it in, okay?" She yawned.

Jou rubbed it between his hands and began to spread the cool lotion all over her back. "Mmm," she sighed again.

Then he began to massage. Damn, he was good at this. Catch them young and trainable? It seemed to be working out really, really well.

She let her eyes close and drifted off a little. She'd been up late last night strategizing for the tournament Kaiba was throwing. The Kaiba Corp Grand Prix, he was calling it.

Everyone involved had already been recruited: while Yugi had worked on the Japanese duelists Pegasus and Dartz had recruited American and European.

The tournament was publicity, like Battle City had been. Although Kaiba was on their side now. Good thing too. He'd hired her to check out that virtual reality world to try to recruit her to his side. Seth had blown a gasket when she'd told him about what the board of directors had tried to do. There had been shadows swirling and she'd been worried for a second. Not that he would kill a messenger.

Seto had magic, way strong magic. He'd been fine.

But he'd had no luck at getting her to switch sides. Why would she? Everything she wanted was on this side. The game, the fame, the money, and Jou.

Yes, she liked things just the way they were. She stretched again. "How long until the tournament starts?"

"Right at noon, Mai. We've got about two more hours."

"Plenty of time. Mmm, right under my left shoulder blade?" His hand moved. "You're a doll, Jou-chan."

"Hey, I get to put my hands all over you without you slapping me. This is like a dream come true." He laughed. She loved his laugh.

"You were such a puppy back on the boat to Duelist Kingdom. The last person I would have expected to fall for. No, Rex was the _last_."

"What about the movie star?"

"You know I'd forgotten all about him. What, are you jealous? After all this time?" she teased him.

"No way! If he tries anything, I'll just beat him in a duel." She could tell he shrugged by the changing pressure of his hands.

"Damn right you can. I wouldn't date anyone weak, you know. So you'd better do well in this tournament, otherwise you're going to have to wait even longer."

He grumbled. "Not until we're married my ass."

"I might be robbing the cradle, but not _that_ much, Jou." She laughed.

"And we're going to be busy the next few years, I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I'd be annoyed if you did like it. I should be irresistible."

"You're right you are." He kissed the back of her head.

"You're such a sweet punk. Get my legs?"

"Every inch of them, your highness." She heard him get more lotion.

"The tournament's taking place mostly outdoors, from what I heard. I wouldn't want to get too much sun."

"I don't think you're in danger of burning up, Mai."

"I'm trying to avoid tanning, Jou. I have no interest in getting skin cancer or age spots. 'If you want leather for skin, keep tanning your hide.' Anyways, if I had to get chemotherapy all my hair would fall out."

"Uh, Mai/ That's not something we need to worry about."

Yeah. Magic. Downing a red medicine would cure just about anything. "Still. Why are you complaining? You're benefiting from my paranoia."

Mana came into the pool area and headed for Yugi, then came over to them. "Seto's called a pre-tournament meeting. Someone wants to interview all the competitors to get sound bites right before the tournament. Could you be over in the tournament area in about an hour and fifteen minutes?"

Mai sighed and pushed herself up off of the lounge. "Sure, Mana."

"Why are you getting up? We've got time." Jou pouted.

"I haven't had breakfast yet, remember? Just a fruit bowl. I'll have to have lunch before the tournament."

"Now that you mention it, I'm hungry too. Want to have lunch together, Mai?"

"Well duh." She pat him on the head. "You can even pay."

"Hey, you're the one who should be paying me, your personal masseuse."

She kissed him hard.

When she broke the kiss, her swim suited body still pressed up against his, she asked him, "Does that cover it?"

"You bet." He looked a little dazed. So cute!

She kissed him again.

"Hey, get a room!" Honda yelled. Yugi giggled. Anzu whapped them.

"We have hotel rooms," Jou called back. "Don't blame me, she's the one who won't take advantage of them!"

Mai whapped him. "Come on, let's go change and head to the restaurant. And no, you can't watch me change."

Jou slumped, disappointed. "You sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't." She patted him on the shoulder. "Better luck next time."

She changed into her lucky outfit. Same one from Duelist Kingdom, she practically had it trademarked.

Jou just tossed on jeans, a shirt and a jacket as usual, she saw when they met in the hall. He was also staring at her bodice.

She waved her hand in front of his face. "Lunch?"

"Oh, yeah, right." A sheepish smile. "Lead on, Mai."

She loved that he was so forceful and smooth on the dueling arena yet she reduced him to the kid he was. It was flattering that he got so flustered. She hated people being artificial around her, all suave. Or boorish.

She was dating Jou, he had every right to appraise her. Others suffered for it. Or, at least, their life points did.

They were seated and given menus. She noticed with amusement that they were way underdressed for this restaurant but no one said anything.

She lost Jou's attention for a few minutes while he read the menu. Bottomless pit. She wished she had his metabolism.

Still, magic used up a lot of energy, so now she could eat basically whatever she wanted. And she decided she wanted cheesecake for dessert and angel hair pasta with chicken and olives and the rest of this stuff right now.

When the server came to ask about their drinks they were ready to order. Mai got a martini, Jou a chocolate milkshake and the steak. A chocolate milkshake? At this kind of restaurant?

She swore, if she was somebody else or he was someone else she would be embarrassed to be seen with him. As it was, this was kind of fun. She always loved flouting conventions.

He was so cute. She just loved that about him.

She also loved his dueling, luck and skill and quick reactions, she loved his body, she loved… well, him.

Now the menus were taken away and he was smiling at her again. "What?" She asked.

"You look great."

"You mean I wasn't looking great before?"

"You know what I mean, Mai."

"Yes, but be more specific with the flattery." She gestured for him to go on.

"Your skin is glistening and you look really excited. Thinking about all the butt you're going to kick at the tournament, Mai?"

"Yeah, sure." She grinned. "They're going down."

"It's going to be tough, even if you only duel Yugi after you've already won," Jou cautioned her.

"So what? Seto's not dueling either. It's a bunch of international people. Leaders, all right, but so are we." The other generals were taking this opportunity to meet with Seth and report on what was happening in their areas of the world. Things were about happen.

Jou laughed. "I can't believe it, it was just a year ago I was just a young punk trying to make ends meet with part-time jobs and worrying about my sister."

"You're a great big brother." He would make a great father.

"I tried. If it weren't for Yugi…" He shrugged. "I really owe Yugi."

'Yugi's a doll." She smiled at him. "It was that great luck of yours." Her foot touched his under the table.

"Hey, I'm not all luck. Still, it was close. You know I stole a piece of the Puzzle right before he completed it? If I hadn't given it back…"

She felt a chill. If he hadn't given it back, none of this would have happened. She would have gone on, a shallow person, having never really reached the heart of the cards no matter how hard her Harpies tried to reach out to her.

She would never have met Jou, after all it was Yugi who got him interested in dueling.

She wouldn't be here. None of them would be here.

Everything had hinged on that one piece of the Puzzle.

Everything had hinged on Jou finding it and giving it back to Yugi. "Thank you," she said quietly to the center of her life. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "Don't mention it. It was just me being a jerk."

"Yugi said you were trying to help him be a man," she reminded him.

"Stupid way to do it." He shrugged again.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." She frowned at him.

He smiled. "Thanks, Mai."

"That's my job."

The food arrived and they ate.

Just a little thing, but everything had hinged on it. Because of that little piece, the world would change. Eternal peace.

So hard to believe. Too perfect to be true.

Just like Jou.


End file.
